These strange adventures
by adayinmymeadow
Summary: This story will just be random stories about Trevor and his "roommate" fluff! I love fluff! Possible smut later.
1. She's sad you prick!

Sooooo…. I never really wrote fanfiction and wanted to give this a try. I do not own Trevor Philips, rockstar games does. I Do own Addie, she's the oc. I had this idea in my head for a while and wanted to write.

Trevor Philips was having a bad fucking day. As his Bodhi roared down the dusty highway, the insistent voice raged in his head, ranting and raving about the utter chaos he had just endured. You see, he was minding his own business at the vanilla Unicorn, when some group of hipsters decided to rain on his parade. Trevor had heard some commotion from the back office , and went to investigate. To his surprised when he hit the main floor of the strip joint , one of those drunk idiots was standing on top of the bar shouting about how strip joints were the low of the economy or some shit like that. Not wanting to scare of the already paying customers in the joint, Trevor tried to be a civil as he could be; so he told the little asshole to get off the fucking counter and leave. But the little fucker and his friends booed him and called him a simple minded Canadian. Can you believe the audacity? In his own fucking bar? On his turf?  
Trevor saw red, and reached up grabbing the the mainstream idiot by the legs yanking him off the bar. The hipster head slammed against the bar till with a satisfying crack. his friends came to his rescue, kicking and punching at Trevor with all their might. However Trevor did not feel anything as Red Clouded his vision. the insults of "motherfucker" and "Canadian" rung through his ears. The screams of the strippers and clientele mixed in with his victims and he beat them to a bloody pulp. Once the red faded and everything was clear again, he was covered in blood. The lifeless bodies of his hipster victims laid out in front of him. His bodyguards frozen think they were next. Trevor took a few deep breaths, and dropped the arm he held in his hands. In his rage he had ripped it off someone.  
"you, " he points to the closest guard without looking in his direction. "I want you and your buddies to clean this shit up." He wiped at his face, the blood making it itch. "wade will deal with the rest." With that he stormed out of the Vanilla Unicorn.  
Trevor growled in frustration, he was going to have the joint closed for a few nights until all the evidence of his tantrum was gone. That was not good for business. As he pulled up to his driveway he noticed that his unannounced roommate, Addie, was there. the vehicle she had stolen was parked through his already broken fence. He shut off the engine with another growl and stalked inside his trailer. As he entered what he called home, he saw Addie curled up on a brand-new couch. where the hell was his old one? Addie was dressed in her sleeping clothes, a tight skirt that had silver cheetah prints scattered all over the fabric and a black tank top. She had a bottle of whiskey in her left hand and her eyes were rimmed red as if she had been crying. Her Mohawk was puffed up and tangled, as if someone got a hold of it during a fight. angry red welts where all over her arms and back, her legs had a few scrapes and scratches.  
"where the fuck's my couch?" Trevor asked as he went to his fridge to get a cold beer. Addie sat up and turned to him, her big brown eyes wide with surprise. She had a bruise forming on the lower part of her jaw, while red scratches were on her cheek. She slid a shaky hand through her tangled hair.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, " she said in a nonchalant manner. "this has always been your couch." Trevor rolled his eyes and slammed the fridge shut. He strolled to the couch, Addie made way for him and he plopped down. He couldn't help but noticed how soft the couch was.  
Addie took a swig of the whiskey and held the bottle out to Trevor. He took the bottle from her and took a larger drink.  
"so," Addie started as she watched Trevor. "whose blood are you covered in?" his looked down at his chest forgetting he was covered in blood.  
"some stupid hipster." He answered before taking an other swing of the whiskey. Addie let out a throaty laugh. She reached out for the bottle, only to have Trevor glare at her before taking another drink. She sighed and leaned away from Trevor.  
"what did he do?" she asked watching Trevor, he was uncharacteristically quiet. Trevor didn't answer, she made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and snatched Trevor's beer from his hand. He glared at her as she downed the bottle. He couldn't help but be impressed with her.  
"let me guess," she tossed the bottle aside and stood up. Trevor watched her stumble a bit to the fridge. "he probably called you a name you didn't like or said something about your 'accent' which, by the way I don't fucking hear. " she pulled out a bowl of grapes she had bought earlier after the incident with few bikers. Trevor chucked the bottle, missing Addie by inches. She didn't bat an eye as it shattered behind her. She popped a grape in her mouth and went to sit back down on the couch.  
"shut the Fuck up!" Trevor snarled at her. She retorted something in Spanish that sounded like eat my ass. She continued to eat her grapes in silence as Trevor lost himself in his head.  
"Trevor, I'm sad." Addie declared chucking a grape at his head. He turned to scowl at her.  
"and what the fuck do you expect me to do about that?" he growled. He was on edge, his high was coming to an end he could feel it. Addie gave him a dirty look.  
" I don't know, act like a fucking friend you prick." She threw another grape at him. It hit him between the eyes and bounced back at her. He was inches away from strangling the girl.  
"what the fuck do you want me to say? Huh? Everyone's sad. everyone has problems. Deal. With. It." Addie's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. She looked down at the near empty bowl of grapes. Trevor was a tad bit surprised, normally Addie would throw a temper tantrum. He was surprised she didn't slam the bowl of grapes in his face and storm to his bedroom. Or that she didn't pull her pistol out and bash him good on the side of his skull, But she closed down. This wasn't like Addie at all.  
"shit," he muttered. And ran a hand through his thinning hairline. "I'm sorry, okay. I just had a bad day." Addie nodded, but didn't say anything. "please talk to me, you're creeping me out." Addie didn't look at him as she mumbled something. Trevor growled in frustration and turned to the girl. "what?"  
"can we cuddle?" Addie said a little louder this time her face scrunched up as if she was trying not to cry. Trevor was speechless. He had never seen Addie cry and she never wanted him to touch her. In fact Ever since she had fell through his roof a few months back, he had never seen her cry and when he would pat her on the back or try to get close she would move away from him.  
"please, " she whispered. "I miss my mom and sister. When I was sad they would hug me." Trevor stared down her. She finally looked up at him. Had she trusted him enough to… cuddle with him?  
"okay…" he said lamely and silently cursed himself. Why was he acting like such a pussy? He was the Trevor Philips! People knew his name, they feared him. Addie slowly moved toward him as if trying not to scare him away. She moved close to his side melding her body against his. Her right arm moving across his stomach. His right arm moving around her shoulders. She then buried her face into his side and begun to cry. Her shoulders shaking with each sob. Trevor suddenly found himself whispering encouraging words to her.  
"hey, hey," he said softly. "it's okay, tell uncle T. What's going on" Addie pulled away from his side and told him about the incident with the bikers.

Addie was leaving chef with the ingredients he need for the new batch, when two bikers from the lost confronted her outside the lab sight. She had forgotten her pistol and only had her switchblade chef had given her the day they met. She refused to go with the bikers when they attacked. She managed to fight them off, but was blindsided by a third biker that was hiding. The three had hauled her to a quiet corner to "have a word" with her. The third biker had groped her while the other two had laughed and said her body was going to be a present for Trevor as a warning that the lost was coming back. The third biker argued that he wanted some fun before killing her. He had advanced on her with a predatory smile and unzipped his pants, thank goodness chef had followed and shot the other two while Addie stabbed mister rapist in the dick with her blade.

Trevor stared down at the girl anger swirling through his limbs he was going to kill the rest of those sad sacks.  
"I forgot how it felt to feel helpless." Addie whispered as she drew invisible circles with her finger on Trevor shirt. "oh and it didn't end there," she snarled. "fucking Barbara calls me and tells me that her boyfriend wants to shoot a porno, and guess who she wanted to do it with!? Me!" Addie looked super at Trevor anger swirling in her bright brown eyes. "how fucking low can she be? And when I said no she like 'oh, so you sell drugs and you're too good for porn?' I don't fucking sell drugs Bitch! I'm the right hand woman of Trevor fucking Philips!" Trevor face broke into a grin. He felt pride make it's way to his heart, he never had someone declare something like that. But something gnawed at him.  
"wouldn't it be illegal if you starred in porn? You're like seventeen right?" Addie looked up at him in confusion. She pulled away from him, a smile suddenly blooming on her face.  
"what? Trevor, you think I'm seventeen?" Trevor looked down at her confused. He nodded his head. She burst into laughter burying her face on his side once again. Getting offended, he tried to pull away from her.  
"don't fucking laugh at me! " he snapped. Addie pulled him close, her laughter ebbing away.  
"I'm sorry! It was cute! But I'm 28!" Trevor mouth fell open in shock. What the hell? She didn't look twenty-eight. She had a youthful glow, her skin was soft looking… wait she was of age?  
"so does that mean we can bone? " Addie rolled her eyes. "I mean you don't look 28." Addie smiled.  
"thank my Filipino mom for my good looks, and my Mexican dad for my temper." Trevor laughed and leaned back into the couch, suddenly feelings tired. His high was gone, Addie returned to his side.  
"if you tell anyone about this, I'll rip your throat out." Addie threatened as she snuggled up close to him. Trevor gave a shirt mocking laugh.  
"I was about to say the same thing bright eyes." His eyelid felt heavy with sleep.

So this was it my first fanfiction. I know Trevor's ooc sorry. But I need to write this. I was thinking about actually writing how the two met but hmm. ..don't know yet. 


	2. Halloween party blues

Okay so I'm back had this idea for Halloween. Remember, Trevor Philips is owned by rockstar games and Addie is mine. Had this idea after Halloween, sorry.

Addie was sitting on the floor of Trevor trailer. She was dressed in sleeping shorts and a black tank top. Her pencil skirt she used as pajamas were missing, she had a feeling that Trevor had something to do with it. She was furiously scribbling in a sketchbook with her right hand and eating popcorn from a metal bowl with her left. The roar of Trevor's Bodhi informed her that Trevor was home. She ignored him as he waltzed in the trailer.

"hell-fucking-lo!" he sang as he made his way to the fridge. Addie raised her left hand in greeting and continued to draw. Trevor snatched a beer from the fridge and slammed the door shut surveying the living quarters. "you cleaned up." He said as he twisted the cap off the bottle.

"yeah, cause you're a dirty fucking pig." Addie finally spoke in jest. Trevor gave a laugh and took a swig from the bottle. Addie froze and looked up at him in confusion, Trevor was in a good mood? That's when she noticed the bite marks on his neck and scratches on his arms. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Hey it was no secret that she had a crush on Trevor, but seeing the evidence all over him made her a little angry.

"did you take my pencil skirt?" Trevor gave her a feigned look of confusion. "you know the one I sleep in? The black one with silver cheetah prints scattered all over it?" she pressed. Trevor shook his head and took a drink.

"maybe it was with the bag of clothes you didn't want." He answered. Addie raised an eyebrow. She had noticed that the bag had been missing too.

"where is that bag?" Trevor finished his beer and tossed the bottle in the sink.

"I gave it to Ursula." he answered leaning back against the sink. Addie stood up, drawing forgotten ; rage blazing through her.

"you gave my fucking clothes to your booty call?" her voice strangely calm. Trevor nodded.

"yeah! You fucking didn't want them!" Trevor shouted back. His good mood suddenly disappearing.

"those clothes were for the homeless ladies back at Los Santos! Not your mentally unstable fuck buddy!" Addie shouted. She knew she was being childish but she didn't want Ursula to have her things, especially if it meant Ursula was going to wear them when she fucked Trevor.

Trevor moved from the counter and toward Addie, he was inches from her. Addie glared up at him.

"are you really angry about the clothes? ," Trevor whispered. "are you jealous of who I've been with." Addie saw red, he was making fun of her. She made a loud screeching sound as she somehow manage to snatch up the bowl of popcorn and slam it into his face.

"fucking eat it Philips!" Addie screamed slamming him into the counter. Trevor stumbled back in surprise and struggled against her hold. He was surprised how a tiny five foot -three woman was so strong.

Leaning far back until his back was laid on the counter, he managed to slip out of her struggle. the bowl slipped from her grip and to the floor spilling popcorn over her bare feet and his combat boots. She cried out in surprise as she fell on top of him. He spun her around and locked his legs around her hips and arms around her neck. The shrill ring of her cellphone caused them to hesitate.

"let go of me dumb ass!" Addie shrieked struggling from in his grip. She felt something hard poking her the back and hoped it was his pistol. Trevor shook his head. The phone still ringing.

"no way bright eyes," his grip tightened. "you'll just attack me again."

"you smell like fucking rancid fish soup!" Addie shouted struggling against Trevor. The phone finally went quiet. "maybe Ursula should wash herself before fucking anybody!" Addie's phone went off again. Trevor laughed and kept his arms in place. Addie smelled like soap and her hair was the smell of strawberries. She brought her legs up to her chest, and used all her weight to fall to the ground. She hunched over and Trevor went flying over her back . She quickly moved to her phone that was placed next to her sketchbook and answered with a breathy "hello"

"what the fuck!?" Trevor shouted as he rolled to his feet. Addie held up a hand to silence him. "you're pushing your luck bright eyes!" Addie pulled the phone from her ear and glared at Trevor.

"it's Tracy." Addie answered his glower. Trevor snatched the phone from her grip and put the call of speaker. Addie made a noise of frustration. Did Tracy have bad news? Was Michael in trouble?

" are you coming tonight?" Tracy asked her voice coming through the phone speakers. Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"to the Halloween party?" Addie asked. Tracy gave a joyful noise.

"yay!" Tracy cheered. "you remembered!" Addie gave a soft smile.

"yeah, I'll be there." Addie answered. Tracy cheered again.

"don't forget to dress up! Oh and if you see Trevor tell him he's invited! Okay bye!" Tracy hung up. Addie growled in frustration as she snatched her phone from Trevor And pocketed it.

"where you going to tell me about this Halloween party?" Trevor asked. Addie turned to him looking defeated.

"I did." was all she said as she walked away from him and went in to his room slamming the door shut. "party starts at eight!" she called through the close door. Trevor picked up the metal bowl on the floor and chucked it at the closed room door. It missed and flew in to the bathroom. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Looking down he saw Addie sketchbook laid open. He bent down and picked it up. To his surprise there was an accurately drawn picture of Franklin. Flipping through the sketchbook he saw art of him, Michael, and Franklin. There was a picture of him holding up Hugo, Addie's beloved sniper gun that she had decked out with her first heist money. Trevor knew she doodle and scribbled but he didn't know she could draw as well as this. The last page in the sketchbook was of him sleeping on the couch and an unfinished figure near him indicated it was Addie. Closing the sketchbook he gently places it on the counter and realized what he had to do.

Addie sat on the couch waiting for Trevor to return he had been gone for a while now. It was almost time for the party to start. She wasn't dressed up because Tracy wanted them to be in matching outfits for the party. Addie knew Tracy probably had picked a 'sexy' costume however that meant more skin and less clothing. Trevor finally came into the trailer he was dressed as a military officer, Addie however noticed the blood splattered across the chest and bullet holes along the chest and legs. She couldn't help but smile he had dressed up, and she couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in a uniform.

"alright let's go!" Trevor made a 'let's get going' movement and Addie followed him out the trailer.

"where's your costume? " Trevor asked as Addie declared she was going to drive. Trevor followed Addie to her stolen vehicle and climbed inside. She answered him once inside.

"Tracy picked my costume for me." Trevor burst in to a fit of laughter. Addie smiled along. She knew what he was thinking.

"I don't think lingerie counts as a costume." Addie hit him playfully in the arm.

"be nice." was all she said as she gunned it down the highway.

About half an hour later, Paranoia flooded Trevor as Addie pulled up to an unknown house.

"this isn't Mikey's house." Trevor stated as Addie climbed out if the car.

"he rented it for the party, he didn't want you to destroy his house. " she stated. "please behave," Trevor looked down at her with a eyebrow raised. "this was Tracy's idea, so please no fighting, no drugs, no killing." Trevor didn't say anything but nodded. He didn't want another reason for Addie to slam something in his face again. Trevor followed the smaller woman up to the gigantic house and rung the doorbell. Jimmy answered the door. He was dressed in his normal attire.

"hey, uncle t!" Jimmy gave Trevor a hug and shyly waved at Addie. "Tracy! Addie's here!" a squeal rang somewhere from inside the house. As the two entered. They noticed the house was decorated to the nines. Skeletons, ghouls and monsters decorations were plastered against the walls and ceiling. Adorable pumpkins, bats and spiders where scattered along the furniture. Michael came from the left of the foyer dressed in a snazzy zoot suit. He reminded Addie of a silent film actor.

"hey you two!" he greeted Addie with a kiss on the cheek. And a pat on Trevor shoulder. A squeal caught their attention as Tracy dressed in robe ran down the stairs. she was Speaking a million words a minute, then grabbed Addie by the hand and dragged the poor girl off upstairs for dress up.

One by one the guest begun to arrive, Franklin and Lamar had arrived a few minutes before Addie and Tracy had finally came down stairs. Michael, Franklin, Lamar, Trevor and Lester (who was feeling out of his element) crowded the buffet area, throwing back shots and drink beer.

"alright gentleman!" Tracy sang as she dramatically entered the kitchen. "this is a sight to see." She threw her arms up as if presenting somebody. the men turned to Tracy wondering what she was talking about. "the lovely Addie!" Tracy declared. However Addie was no where in sight. Franklin and Lamar stifled a laugh, Michael playfully punched Franklin in the arm giving him a 'warning' look

"uhhh Trace?" Michael pointed behind her with the head of his beer bottle. Tracy turned to saw Addie wasn't behind her. With a "ugh" she left the kitchen and returned with a struggling Addie. Addie was dressed in a High Neck Mermaid Appliques Backless Lace-up Evening Dress That was golden, her Mohawk was combed and gelled to mirror the 1920's style. The men were surprised how different Addie looked. Addie was blushing fiercely, she was embarrassed. She had never dressed up like this before and her crew had never seen her in a dress. Nobody said nothing until "damn dog!" came from Lamar's mouth. " you be looking like a fine little honey over there! " he then reached his fist out for a fist bump and Addie return the gesture. One by one the men complimented her, all but Trevor. He just took a drink from his beer and watched her over the bottle. Addie fidgeted under the gaze of Trevor. Why wasn't he saying anything? Just then the music blasted through the house, Amanda shouted that it was her favorite song. Britney Spears "gimme more' caused People to cheer, people begun to move to the livingroom And dance. Tracy raced to the living room telling Addie that somebody owed her a dance, leaving the poor girl to awkwardly stand there alone. Addie stood awkwardly in front of her crew, she didn't know what to say. She felt uncomfortable, but yet beautiful it was something she rarely felt. However the way Trevor was looking at her made her feel... Ugly. Addie was staring down at the layers cloth on the floor. She wanted to crawl under a rock. Why didn't Tracy choose a costume that hid her face, or made her look like everyone else? Why did she have to choose a dress that would make Addie stick out like a sore thumb?

"hey shorty, " Franklin started calling Addie by his beloved nickname. "let's dance." Addie smiled at the younger man and took his hand as he lead her to the living room that somehow became the dance floor. Once the two were out of sight, Lamar followed an inappropriately dressed woman whose clothes resembled a stripper bunny, he hollered after her about how he had a Juicy carrot for miss bunny.

"what the hell's your problem t?" Michael asked once the two were out of sight. He Turned to Trevor. "Addie was waiting for you to say something." Trevor Looked at Michael in confusion, what now? "you know you never complimented her." Trevor scoffed.

"bullshit Mikey! I've complimented her plenty of times!" Trevor argued. "I've told her, her ass looks great in those shorts she wears and I call her sugar tits." Trevor took a swig from his beer bottle.

"dammit Trev! Those aren't compliments! Those are sexual harassment lawsuits waiting to happen!" Michael growled. Trevor was taken back by Michael's outburst. He thought for a second. He complimented her plenty of times... Right? They did cuddle a few days back, but everything went back to normal and Addie never mentioned it again. He had gotten a fatties from that, hard on's counted as a compliment. He turned to tell Michael that but as if reading his mind Michael answered.

"no T! Hard on's are not compliments!" Michael made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "yeah sure show the kid your Dick! Hell maybe she'll Have the common sense to kick you in the head!" Michael snarled he was getting tired of Trevor attitude toward Addie. It was obvious that she had a crush on Trevor, but his best friend seem oblivious to it.

"hey!" Trevor snarled back. "she's not very nice to me! She slammed a bowl of popcorn in my face, Mikey!" Michael laughed and drowned his beer.

"she probably had go reason to." Michael took the beer Lester held out to him. "have you ever said thank you? Or 'hey Addie, thanks for having my back and saving my ass countless times?!" Michael made a sound of defeat and threw up his hands in the air sloshing beer here and there. Michael nodded to Lester and glared at Trevor before he made his exit to the 'dance floor'

Lester sighed and turned to Trevor. He really didn't want to bother with this situation, but Addie was his friend.

"listen, What Michael means is that you don't show her your appreciation to her at all. Compliments are included. You see, we: Michael, Franklin, and I, all show our appreciation to Addie in our own ways. She helps me do my things and I help her with stocks and bonds, hell I even went to a convention with her because she asked. Michael invites her to dinner with the family, or let's her on the sets of his movies, hell he even gives her tips and helps her out with 'stuff' and Franklin? He shows her appreciation by taking her to 'fun' place or teaches her how to drive a stick. But you? you have yet to show her anything. You can't keep this up, because you're bound to lose her." Lester then turned and wondered to the dance floor he didn't want to have Trevor take out his aggression on him.

Anger surged through Trevor , he then turned to the bottles of alcohol and snatched up a bottle of whiskey, he popped off the top and took a big swig. Hell, he felt like shit. He knew he had to clear the air with Addie. He was going to say something thing nice to her, even if she didn't want it. He made his way to the living room, taking a deep breath. He stood at the threshold of the kitchen /living room scanning the area looking for Addie. Michael and Amanda were dancing Jimmy and Tracy looked away with embarrassment, but the secret smiles on their faces indicated that they were secretly pleased that their parents were getting along. Lester sat on a couch near the bay window chatting with a girl that was dressed as a Goth, he was swaying slightly from being tipsy. The flask in his had was being passed to the Goth girl, and she looked smitten. Trevor's eyes finally landed on Addie she was leaning against the wall with Franklin, they were drinking and standing very close to one another. Trevor felt something ping in him. A feeling of jealousy came out of nowhere, as Franklin leaned down whispering something in Addie's ear. She burst into laughter burying her face on his shoulder. Her plum lipstick drawing Trevor's eyes to her lips. Franklin laughed with her and then kissed her on the forehead, she looked up at him with an unreadable look. She then whispered something in his ear. Trevor felt the growl escape his mouth, his fist where tightening at his sides. Franklin then wrapped an arm around Addie shoulders and gave her a squeeze. With a mischievous look Addie took Franklin's hand and begun to lead Franklin toward the staircase that lead upstairs to the spare bedrooms.

Rage filled Trevor's body. How dare Franklin take advantage of Addie! How dare she flirt with Franklin in front of him! Oh the two of them where going to get an earful of his thoughts. As he moved across the dance floor, trying to catch up with the two; Tracy caught his arm.

"uncle Trevor! Dance with me!" Tracy sang over the loud music. Trevor watched Addie and Franklin disappear up to the second floor, but he couldn't say no to his self-proclaimed niece. So he danced with her. The anger had become voices that riled him up, whispering what was going up in the spare bedroom. How Addie was being… he couldn't think of it. He… he didn't want to think about it. How can she treat him this way? Was he not the one who gave her a home when she crashed through his roof months ago!? Had he not taught her how to protect T. P.I? He had given her Hugo, after their first heist against the new chapter of the lost! He stumbled in to Michael who in return patted him in the shoulder, and continued to dance with Amanda. Did Michael know what his prodigy was doing up there with his Addie!? Finally an image he was trying to repress made way to his mind, it was Addie laid out on a bed her Mohawk messy and lips bruised from kissing. Her eyes clouded with lust… he let out a snarl and punched the random guy grinding up against Tracy in the face, the guy went down like a ton of bricks. However the drunk guest cheered and went on with dancing. Trevor then pushed through the swaying bodies on the dance floor, and stalked towards the staircase.

Jimmy , Lamar, and miss bunny were sitting on the stairs smoking a blunt and laughing at random thing Jimmy was spewing in his high. Trevor ignored the three as he started up the stairs.

"bathroom is the first door on the right uncle t!" Jimmy called after Trevor as he stormed up the stairs two at a time when he reached the top of the stairs, six identical white door greeted him. He couldn't figure out what door Addie and Franklin where behind. Damn! He picked up the nearest items next to him, which happened to be a side table and chucked it into the wall across from him.

The noise caused five doors to open. Half-naked couples stared at him with wide eyes. Franklin stared at him from the door to the far corner of the hallway. There he was the traitor! Trevor stomped toward the younger man.

"what's going on dog?" Franklin asked genuine concern in his brown eyes, as Trevor approached him. Before Trevor could reach out to strangle the young man. A half naked blonde came out from behind Franklin, wrapping her long arms around his chest.

"come on hot stuff! We were just getting to the good part." She licked Franklin's ear. However when the young lady saw Trevor, she backed away from Franklin and disappeared in to the dark room. Trevor's rage vanished almost instantly.

"who the hell is that?" he asked turning to Franklin.

"Addie's honey friend Kim." Franklin gave the figure lounging on the bed a devilish smirk. He turned back to Trevor. "tell Addie 'thank you' dawg." With that Franklin closed the door on Trevor surprised face.

Addie stared down at the lit pool. After she had introduced Franklin and Kim, she snuck away from the party to get away from the men who were ogling her or asking for a dance. She need to think. She was confused about Trevor he hasn't said anything but stared at her. Was he upset that she wore this dress? Or was he mocking her for being 'girly' did he think she was a hipster? Was he think of giving his bff Ursula her new dress? Ugh he pissed her off some times. She shook her head from the impending thoughts of Trevor. She had grown up in a family that made her feel ugly when she felt beautiful, she was constantly picked on for her clothes and what she wanted to wear. Her family thought it was helpful, but in fact they had been setting her up for disaster. She constantly second guessed her outfits and shoes, she didn't wear make up because she was afraid. Hell it took her forever to wear shorts, sandy shores was too hit to wear pants. She seemed to have only shorts, crop tops and biker boots. Sometimes she wanted to wear cure stuff. But the memories of her family questioning her clothing choices would stop her from that. Hell, she wore clothes that she had modified from Trevor's old clothes.

She made a frustrated noise and looked up to the stars hoping their glow would calm her mind. However since the house was to close to the city, there wasn't that many, maybe one or two. She loved stars and wonders what it felt to shine as bright as one. A presence behind her made her slowly turn. Barbara and her douche bag boyfriend, Kyle greeted her. Barbara was tall with a fake ass and fake tits, her natural brunette hair dyed a tacky blonde ombre , as if the hair dresser didn't want to spend anymore time with her. Kyle was opposite of Barbara, he was short, in a cheap tacky suit of animal patterns and hair so gelled up that it looked plastic.

"I'm not doing your stupid porno." Addie spat. She was tired of their constant calls and text messages about the stupid issue.

"but Addie! We're gonna make a lot of money!" Barbara pouted and stomped her foot like a child. Addie rolled her eyes and begun to walk past them. Kyle stepped in her way.

"listen sweet thing, " he started looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses. Addie fought the urge to slap them off his face declaring it was night time. "it was cute at first, but now it's annoying." Kyle stepped close to Addie. "you're going to do this fucking porno, or else the FIB, police, and IAA will hear about your sugar daddy's 'business'" Kyle whispered. Addie looked up at Barbara she was nodding and smiling as if she was encouraging her boyfriend.

"who else knows about my 'sugar daddy's business'?" Addie asked softly feigning sadness. Kyle smiled as looked at Barbara as if they had won.

"just the two of us." He answered. Addie made an oh sound and gave a cold look between the two.

"well, you people are not fucking nice."

Trevor found himself wondering into the kitchen, all the previous occupants were gone. He pulled a beer from the black plastic cauldron and popped off the metal top with his teeth. He drowned the beer and tossed it behind him. He was not in the mood to be around anybody in fact he just wanted to leave. He reached in to his military jacket he had stole from a solider and pulled out his pipe he need some thing to take his mind off of Addie. Before he could light up, screams were heard coming from the backyard. He pocket the pipe and moved toward the door that leads outside. In the moonlight he recognized the golden dress, but now it was covered in blood. As he pulled open the door he saw Addie ripping the hunters knife from Kyle's stomach and slit his throat as she pushed him away from her.

Addie Turned to look at Barbara , she had fallen to the ground as she tried to run. Her chunky high heels causing her to much weight on her feet.

"why would you do this to me Barbara?" Addie asked her voice quiet and hurt. "I thought we were friends? You were a good lay sweetie, but when you threaten Trevor business, you threaten me. If anything happens to that man, I can't finish the game and I can't go home." Addie took a step closer to Barbara and knelt down to be eye level with the fake blonde. "I don't like killing people, but you two left me no choice." Barbara opened her mouth to scream but Addie slit her throat with a flick of her wrist. Addie stood up and watched her former booty call / friend die. Tears threatened to spill, but Addie refused to cry. She really wanted to spare them but she knew they were compromising Trevor's business. If the police or the FIB got hold of Trevor's history or what he was up to, everyone involved would have be in trouble. Addie wiped the blood off her face and the stray tear that had manage to slip. Barbara had been a great friend until Kyle sunk his poisonous nails in to her.

"I fucking love you!" a voice shouted surprising Addie. She spun around knife out ready to attack. Trevor was stalking toward her, there was a little pep in his step. "you beautiful blood soaked angel! Look at this he's like you!" Trevor framed his crotch with his hands, a bulge stared back at Addie. "oh he fucking loves you!" Addie growled.

"dammit Trevor! A fucking hard on is not a compliment!" she shouted chucking the knife at him. Trevor dodged the deadly weapon and ran up to her, picking her up and spinning her around in glee. He set her back on her feet and thumped her on the back. Embarrassment grew through her, Trevor always found away to make her shy sometimes. But she was still mad at him. For Ursula, for giving Ursula her clothes, for not saying anything; hell she heard him compliment Ursula tons of times.

"don't touch me." Addie snapped. "I'm still mad at you." Trevor gave a loud laugh and shook his head. He then took a deep breathe and took her jaw gently in his hand forcing her to look up at him. Addie glared daggers up at the taller man.

"I'm sorry," he started. His honey eyes bore in to her reddish brown. "you look amazing in that dress and I just wanted to say thank you. Also Michael informed me that my sexual harassment lawsuits compliments need to stop with you." Addie's eyes widen she hadn't expected him to say any of this. "you're a great employee at T.P.I." he let go of her jaw and gently ran a finger down her cheek. Still shocked Addie looked around as if she was waiting for somebody to pop out with a camera and laugh at her.

"thank you Trevor." She whispered. There was apart of her that wanted to tell Trevor how she felt, but she had to find the courage to reveal that vulnerable part of her. Trevor stared down at her, he watch her nibble on her bottom lip as if she was thinking about something.

"hey uncle t! Dad looking for you! " Jimmy's voice caught their attention . Trevor raised a hand in understanding, then returned his gaze to Addie. She was now looking at the ground probably embarrassed. Sometimes he wished he knew how to draw so he could draw her in this moment. Then he remembered why he had left earlier in the day.

"before I forget, " Trevor started as he reached inside his jacket pulling out a medium size leather bound book. "I noticed yours was getting full, so I got you a new one." Addie took the book from his hands in confusion. She opened the cover and saw it was a brand new sketchbook. The first page had a little note scribbled on it. 'hope this will help u, keep drawing u r really good.' Then there was an arrow drawn pointing to some blood splatter on the page 'ignore this I did not steal this book' Addie couldn't help but laugh at the note. She looked up to see Trevor watching her with a smile. She closed the book and found herself hugging the psychopath before her.

"thanks Trevy Trev."Addie whispered as he hugged her back. Maybe she would wait, or maybe she won't ever tell him. But until then she had these precious moments with him. even if he could be a total ass.

I have this head cannon that Trevor is really sweet with people he cares about (well with women) . I just love fluff! Maybe I'll write some smut later, I don't know!


	3. Hell of a Time in Los Santos

Trevor entered his trailer to see Addie sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on his small TV. She looked irked and was pressing the button with force. Trevor noticed her jaw clenching and unclenching. Trevor was about to ask her what was wrong when somebody yelled from the bathroom.

"Abby!" The voice shouted. "Trevor said I look nice in your clothes."

"Nobody gives a fuck Ursula!" Addie shouted back chucking the controller in the direction of the bathroom. When she finally noticed Trevor standing there, she jumped to her feet, throwing the pillow she was clutching at him. He managed to dodge the pillow it crashed in to the clean dishes behind him.

"Listen up asshole" Addie hissed as she stomped up at him. "Your bitch came here uninvited, a started to demand things from me. You lucky I'm so fucking nice. But now I' leaving before I blow her up with your fucking trailer." Addie snarled. She then went to the couch to slip on her boots. Trevor couldn't help but noticed she was dressed in cutoff jeans short and a crop top of her favorite metal band. "Gods she is so fucking annoying," Addie muttered as she picked up her guitar case.

"Where are you going?" Trevor asked stepping in Addie way as she moved past him. Addie glared at him.

"Lamar and Franklin need my help." She shoved Trevor from her., but since he was bigger than her it was like moving a statue. "If she's not gone by the time I come back, I'm spending the night at franks." She grabbed her leather jacket hanging by the bedroom door. "I can't believe you invited her here! She's wearing my fucking favorite skirt." Addie didn't wait for Trevor to answer as she stormed past him and out the trailer door. Trevor followed her, he wanted to tell her that he didn't invite Ursula over, but he knew that they were the same, a bad temper never made them listen. Trevor watched her climb on her stolen motorcycle and tear off in to the hot day.

"Abby!" Ursula screamed. "You're out of toilet paper!" Trevor growled stalking back in to his trailer.

Addie made it to Franklin's house in record time. She parked beside Franklin's car; she slammed her helmet on the seat of her motorcycle and took a deep breath. She had to get that out, she didn't want Franklin or Lamar think that she was too emotional to help them out. Addie let herself in; chop greeted her with a jump and tried to lick at her. She scratched the large animal and gave him a few cuddles before calling for Franklin. Franklin called back telling her to give him a moment. Chop followed Addie to the kitchen; she washed her hands, and then moved to his fridge to make lunch.

"Damn Shorty, Trevor's not feeding you?" Franklin asked as he entered the kitchen. Addie pushed a plate of food toward Franklin after a quick hug. Franklin took the plate and sat across from her.

"Where's Lamar?" She asked as she bit in to her sandwich. Franklin shrugged as he opened the fridge near him grabbing a beer. Chop whined at Addie's feet.

"He ain't called me yet." Addie nodded and ate her lunch in silence. Chop whined every now and then. Addie couldn't help but to think about Trevor and Ursula. She could feel that anger she had pushed aside bubble up again with vengeance. Addie stabbed at the slice of peach with such force that the knife stabbed in to the counter. "Damn, homie, he'll call soon." Franklin said. Addie looked up at him in surprise. She quickly pulled the knife from the counter, her face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she tossed the knife on her plate. "It's not about Lamar." She took a sip from Franklin's beer. "Trevor's just annoying the crap out of me." Franklin snickered.

"Took you this long to realize how much of a pain in the ass he could be?" Addie gave a laugh. "Michael's been telling you." Addie nodded. "So, what happened?" Franklin asked. Addie sighed.

"His Booty call made an unannounced visit, and kept bossing me around." She gave chop her crust for her sandwich. "She's so annoying." Franklin nodded finishing his lunch.

"I met her once, and that girl was crazy." Franklin downed his beer. He patted chop with his other hand as the large animal placed his head on franklin's lap.

"Hey bitch!" A voice shouted coming from the front door. "You ready or not?" Lamar entered the kitchen greeting the two with fist bumps. "You two fools ready for some action?" Addie nodded.

"Let me get Hugo!" She jumped off the stool to the living room to get her guitar case. Soon the trio was in Lamar's car making their way to their destination.

"So, what's up?" Addie asked leaning forward. Franklin turned to Lamar in question. Lamar smiled at Addie and Franklin that mischievous grin.

"We gotta check the rest of them bitches that still call stretch their leader." Lamar answered. Franklin groaned. He knew it was never easy when it came to Lamar.

"What? Yo, dawg you fucking said that you wanted back up while you exchanged goods." Franklin snapped. Lamar laughed.

"Who you think got the goods n—-"Lamar laughed. Addie shook her head. She knew with Lamar it was always tricky but his missions were the most fun. Twenty minutes later Lamar finally pulled his car in a front of a house in a rundown cul-de-sac in east los Santos. Addie looked up at the house, it was well kept the front yard was covered in lawn decorations. The house reminded her of a neighbor she once had.

The trio climbed out of the car, Addie surveyed the area, she wanted to know the best exit just in case everything went south; and with Lamar that tend to happen a lot. Lamar nodded his head toward the house. Franklin moved toward the house with Lamar; but a stray cat caught Addie's attention. Crouching down Addie begun to pet the feline, as Lamar and Franklin entered the house to conduct business.

Trevor parked a few hundred feet from where Addie and the others had entered. Michael sat next to Trevor a bored expression on his face.

"What the fuck t?" Michael asked. Trevor pulled the binoculars from his eyes, he turned to Michael. "You said we were going to have a drink."

"I'm just making sure that nobody fucks this up." Trevor answered nonchalantly. Michael rolled his eyes.

"This is considered stalking t." He watched as Addie pulled the stray cat in to her lap. "You said that we were gonna hang out." Michael muttered. Loud gunshots rung from inside the house, Michael and Trevor moved from the bodhi, guns drawn; Michael his pistol and Trevor his shotgun.

As the two approached the house, they noticed Addie was nowhere in sight. Figures begun to pour from the houses surrounding the house, guns were drawn and the battle began. Trevor used parked car as cover, Michael followed his lead.

"Shit, T! I just wanted to go to the fucking vanilla unicorn for a fucking drink!" Michael shouted shooting at the enemies. Trevor would take his opportunity to pop up and shoot the incoming targets. His eyes scanning the area looking for Addie, A few targets behind him fell dead. Surprised Trevor ducked down.

"Hey assholes!" Addie's voice rang over the gunshots. "You got two to your right and four coming up from the south west!" Trevor quickly took out the figures he was informed about. Michael took out the four, but the more they took out the more enemies appeared.

"There's too many of them!" Michael shouted as he shot the figure that managed to sneak close to him.

"Oh, cry me a fucking river Mikey!" Trevor sang. He then reached in to his pocket and pulled out a hand Grenade. "Plan b!" He pulled the pin, chucked it over the body of his hiding spot. The explosion caught any unsuspecting victims. Loud roars of motorcycles caught both men attention.

"I told you he's here!" A voice shouted over the chaos. Trevor peeked over the car to see the new chapter of the lost making their way toward him shooting at the enemies that shot at them.

"You're dead Philips!" One of the members shouted before taking a bullet to the head. That's when full blown hell took over; it was the lost vs. the gangsters vs. the crew.

"Hey try to get closer to the house!" Addie shouted from the roof top. "We got a few cars coming this way!" Trevor looked up at Addie; she looked like death's angel. Her leather jacket flapping in the wind, her crop top fluttered with each shot, her cut off were covered in splatters of blood he noticed a tattoo that wrapped around her upper left thigh, it was a replica of the one he had around his neck. When did she get that? His eyes widen when she suddenly turned her rifle at him. She pulled the trigger. A body fell next to him. "Keep your eyes on the fight cowboy!" Addie shouted smiling at him; blood was splattered across her face.

"Come on T!" Michael shouted moving toward the house; Trevor followed shooting who he can.

Addie took out as many enemies as she can, until the sirens rose. She jumped from the roof, entered the back of the house with Hugo slung on her back as well as her guitar case. A gas can caught her attention, she grabbed it.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Addie huffed as she poured the gas through the interior of the house she caught up with the crew. "Come on." She moved toward the kitchen, she ripped the gas tube from behind the stove, all the men moved out the sliding door leading to the back yard. Addie dumped what was left on the kitchen floor. She followed the guys outside. As they jumped over the fence in the backyard, she followed straddling the fence to shoot at the gas trail. Trevor caught her as she jumped down."Run!" She shouted as she ran for it, the others followed her suit. As they made it through the alleyways a loud explosion erupted behind them.

"Holy shit dawg!" Lamar shouted once the crew was far away from the crime scene. "That was fucking ballah!" Everyone looked at him.

"I got to admit, it has been a while." Michael smiled, thumping Franklin on the back.

"Shit, man" Franklin said between pants of breath. "I thought we was done for." Trevor let out a loud whoop.

"Did I fucking tell you Mikey?" Trevor asked. Michael rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Addie asked turning to the older men. They both looked at each other.

"Who care Shorty," Franklin spoke up. "They helped us, we good." Addie glared daggers at Trevor before she pulled off her guitar case she placed it at her feet, she put Hugo in before pulling out her first aid box.

"All right who is first?" She asked opening the box.

"I found you motherfucker!" A voice shouted. They all looked up to see a solo member of the lost. Addie found herself shoving Michael and Trevor out of the way as the cyclist pulled the trigger. She screamed in pain as the bullet hit her in the left clavical. She fell at Trevor's feet; black spider webbed her vision.

Trevor saw red, he lunged at the cyclist. More spilled in to the alley, four in total. After snapping the neck of the initial shooter's, he managed to snap up his gun and killed the remaining four.

"We got to get out of here dawg!" Franklin shouted he had gathered up his arms. "Addie's bleeding out." Trevor nodded rage engulfing him. He could see more coming.

"Go. I need to finish this." Trevor snapped. Franklin nodded. Michael closed Hugo's case, he picked it slinging over his shoulder.

"You know where to meet us t." Michel called to Trevor as the three remaining men left the area. Trevor picked up a shotgun ready to take out the lost that wanted him dead.

Addie woke up to the smell of cigar and whiskey. She was laid out on Michael's couch; a soft feeling blanket covered her. She felt thirsty, her throat burned, her clavicle burned and pounded with pain. Nausea flooded her senses; she was going to puke on Michael's expensive couch.

"Addie," Michael appeared next to her, he was crouching down. He gently moved her hair from her face. "Hey kid, don't move it's gonna hurt." He pushed a cup to her mouth, she drank greedily. Addie tried to sit up, Michael hurried to help her. "Our doctor friend, took the bullet out, he gave you some pills." He refilled her cup. She drank it all.

"I feel sick." She whispered.

"That the meds." Michael answered. Franklin entered the living room area with a tray of fruits slices and crackers. Michael sat next to Addie; he took the tray from Franklin. Franklin refilled Addie's cup, before taking a seat at the end of the couch.

"Is Trevor okay?" Addie asked before taking a gulp of her drink.

"He ran after them lost boys." Franklin said as took a sip of his beer. "The doctor said for you to eat something with the meds." Addie gently took a slice apple from the tray Michael held out to her. She nibbled the fruit her stomach a whirl of feeling. She wanted to puke but at the same time she was angry with herself. She growled at herself as she threw the apple at Michaels TV. She cried out in pain.

"Whoa kid what the fuck?" Michael asked in surprise of her sudden outburst.

"Why am I weak?" She snarled, tears rimming her eyes. "I couldn't…" she whispered. Franklin and Michael turned to each other in question. They didn't understand what she was talking about.

"You are not weak." Everyone turned to see Trevor leaning against the threshold of the living room, he was covered in blood. "You saved our asses." He took a few steps into the living room. "You took a bullet for me and Mikey." Addie stared up at him tears now streaming down her face. "That's not fucking weakness." Addie quickly wiped at her face. Michael and Franklin nodded in agreement to Trevor's words.

"T's right Addie. You kick ass." Michael downed a glass of scotch he had poured for himself. Trevor moved to stand in front of Addie.

"Are you well enough to come home?" He asked softly. Michael let out a humorless laugh while he shook his head.

"Yeah, sure Trevor, maybe she can clean your fucking trailer while she's at it!" Michael snarled. "Fucking look at her, Of course she's not well enough to go home. Look at her you fucking idiot!"

"Fuck you Mikey!" Trevor roared. As he turned to look down at Michael, Addie rolled her eyes.

"As much as I like to watch you two make out, would you knock that shit out" Addie snapped. She suddenly groaned a gently grabbed at her wound. The mixture of her medication and pain was making her woozy. Michael and Trevor looked at each other, then glanced at Addie. Feeling dizzy Addie found herself leaning over to rest her head on Michaels shoulder. Michael was the closest to a father figure, he reminded her of her own father. Michael saw Addie as one of his own, Franklin as well. "I feel sick." She whimpered. Michael ruffled her hair.

"Here kid, have one of these." Michael handed Addie a bottle of pills. Addie made a fart sound with her mouth.

"Pain killers make me sick." She whined. Michael was about to argue with her when Trevor's cell phone begun to ring. Everyone watched him as he answered it.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. It was Ursula, she was demanding that Trevor return the trailer; she was getting bored. Trevor growled that he was going to be there soon and not to touch anything. He hung up irate. Trevor pocketed his phone and looked down at Addie. "I'm going to get some of your stuff from home. I think you should stay here a few days." Trevor kissed Addie on the forehead. "Rest, and don't work too hard." Trevor nodded to Michael and Franklin, just as he was about to leave Addie grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave," she whispered. Trevor stared down at her; he couldn't help but look down at her tiny hand holding his. "Stay with me until I fall asleep, please." Trevor couldn't help but give her a small smile. Michael and Franklin watched Trevor move to the other side of the young woman. Franklin watched as Trevor got settled next to her, he pulled off his dirty leather jacket, tossing it aside and opened his arms so Addie could cuddle against him. Michael and Franklin couldn't help but watched in shock, the most violent person they knew cuddling with the hot-tempered young woman that literally fell into their lives.

"Alright man, I gonna go home I'm tired." Franklin stood up moving to the group on the couch. He fist bumped Michael, and Trevor, but kissed Addie on the top of her head, she gave his arm a small squeeze. Trevor felt a ping of jealousy hit him, but he knew Franklin saw Addie as a little sister. Franklin had drunkenly confided in him and Michael that night at the Halloween party months ago, that Addie was a kick ass little sister he always wanted. Trevor knew he didn't have to worry about Franklin.

"I'll walk you out Franklin." Michael said as he stood up following the younger member out the crew out the living room. Addie shifted so her wounded arm wasn't pressed against Trevor, she took his arm and wrapped it around her gently; she felt him stiffen. She rested her head against his chest.

"Why do you like her?" Addie asked feeling sleepy. Trevor grunted. He thought for a second.

"Any hole is a goal." He replied. She laughed and looked up at him.

"Is that why you're so sweet to her?" She asked her eye lids getting heavy. Trevor found himself sighing; he didn't want to say anything to hurt her feelings. He like Addie, she was genuinely nice to him. Sure, she had a temper but there were times she was really kind and times that she tried to help him. He knew she would want to hear the truth; Addie hated it when people sugarcoated things.

She's willing to give me what I want." He answered truthfully. Addie stared up at his dying hard to keep her eyes open and fought the sleep that tried to claim her. Trevor couldn't look at her, he felt ashamed suddenly. He felt her move off of him, he knew it... her soft delicate hands took his face and forced him to look at her. He watched her eyes wonder all over his face, her fingers touching his scars, and her thumb rubbing gently on his bottom lip. Her finger moved to trace the tattoo around his neck.

"Do you like me?" She asked softly. Trevor was taken back. He could see she was fight to stay awake. Her thumbs were gently rubbing his neck in soft gentle circles.

"Of course." He whispered. Addie smiled

"But you like her more." Addie stated as she moved her hands from his neck back to her lap. Trevor found himself reaching out taking her hands in his.

"No, never." He whispered. Addie moved forward kissing him gently on the mouth. The kiss was short lived as she pulled away.

"But I like you more." She whispered then moved to rest against Trevor her hands still in his. Trevor was in a shock, he had never expected that Addie would kiss him let alone like him. The first time in his life his heart skipped a beat.


End file.
